Even Angels Fall
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Eric attempts to teach Pam to ski.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little piece of silliness comes from an idea of excusemeb (I hope you don't mind what I came up with). The title has absolutely nothing to do with the song of the same name, but everything to do with the third(?) last line in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Even Angels Fall_**

"You are the most graceless vampire I have ever seen," Eric teased, coming to a graceful halt near Pam who lay face down in the snow.

"And you're the most arrogant, so I guess that makes us even," she muttered, making Eric chuckle.

"Shall I rescue you?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"No thank you, I prefer being in distress," she replied with all the hauteur she could muster as she tried to extract herself from the snow bank.

Needless to say, her skiing lessons were _not_ going well. But, with the help of her poles, Pam eventually managed to get to her feet - without any help from Eric.

"I told you, smooth strokes," Eric told her, demonstrating.

Pam wiped the remainder of the snow off her pale pink snowsuit and glowered at Eric. "So you keep saying," she grumbled, "and _I_ told _you_ that I nearly broke my neck as a child trying to ice skate so skiing was out of the question."

"That was back when you were a human."

"Apparently I'm still unbalanced," she retorted, closing her eyes and mentally slapping herself on the forehead as she realised what she had said.

Eric's laughter did not help her mood.

"This is _ridiculous_," Pam spat, "we're vampires why the _hell_ do we have to ski?" she demanded, throwing her poles on the ground like a petulant child.

"Why the hell not?" Eric asked calmly.

Pam narrowed her eyes at his tone, sometimes he reminded her of ice whilst she was all fire. She wondered idly if that was why they complimented each other so well, "Because it's _stupid_," she retorted.

"You think anything you can't do is stupid."

Pam made an exasperated noise as she threw her hands in the air, before bending down to remove her skis.

"What are you doing?" Eric demanded.

"This ski lesson is over," she told him, her defiant stance slightly marred by how cute Eric thought she looked in her beanie and fluffy pink ear muffs. "I'm going back to the lodge," she added, before turning and marching off in the direction of the puff of smoke that could just be seen against the night sky.

Eric watched her leave, biting back a laugh as she stumbled a little in the snow. He truly was amazed at how the normally poised and graceful Pam could become so awkward and clumsy in the snow.

He could still feel her frustration as she disappeared into the tree line.

He was in _big_ trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Every woman in the ski lodge common room (admittedly, some more blatantly than others) turned to watch the tall blonde man in the baby blue snow suit enter the room. Most of them turned away in disappointment as they watched him take a seat next to the equally attractive blonde woman in pink.

Others, however, still kept a hopeful eye on him as the woman looked decidedly grumpy.

"You're upset with me," Eric observed, taking a seat next to Pam who had her arms crossed and was refusing to look at him.

"Is there a reason besides your lack of skiing ability that you're upset with me?" he continued when he received no response.

"Yes," she replied shortly, turning to look at him, "you never listen. I _told_ you what would happen and you _still_ dragged me here."

"I did listen," he insisted, "I just thought this time it would be different."

"Why? Because I'm a vampire now and can magically do everything?"

"No, because you were with me."

"Why should that make any difference?"

"Because I thought that, regardless of your ability, or lack thereof," he added in an undertone, Pam gave a derisive snort, "you would still enjoy yourself," he continued.

"Torture is torture, Eric, regardless of who you are with or what you are doing," she retorted.

"Skiing is not a form of torture," Eric replied, a little indignant.

"Well it should be!" she shot back, "It's awkward, it's wet and it has _terrible_ fashions!"

"I thought you looked cute in ear muffs."

Pam gave him a withering look and he laughed.

"I'm sorry Pam, I thought that if you tried it you might find yourself enjoying it," he told her, "next time you can plan the holiday."

Eric watched as Pam's face lit up, "But I refuse to spend the time shopping," he stipulated.

Pam's smile lost some of its brilliance, "You don't have to come along…" she suggested.

"Baby, wherever you go, _I_ go," he told her, "so don't ever bother trying to hide because I _will_ find you."

Pam's eyes glinted with mischief, "Is that a challenge?"

"That's a _promise_."

"We'll see about that," she replied, before disappearing.

Eric grinned and sped after her.


End file.
